


Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Hand Jobs, Is this Malta?, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, This is Malta, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, What Happened in Malta (The Old Guard)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Nicky had an idea and pressed his mouth to Joe’s ear.In a low whisper he said “I’m gonna bend you over that counter and make you face the mirror so you’ll see every second of yourself being fucked hard. How about that?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky being a hornball and wanting to do Joe on every surface in the house.

Nicky turned off the water in the shower and stepped out on the bath rug, still dripping wet. Joe handed him his towel and received a quick kiss as thanks. And then another deeper kiss. Joe grinned when Nicky moved his lips to his collarbone and began sucking gently. 

“We’re still drenched from the shower”, Joe said and placed a hand on Nicky’s chest. Nicky simply hummed and continued kissing and sucking on his damp skin. He placed his hands on Joe’s hips and guided him backwards until he was pressed up against the tiled wall. 

“Didn’t you have enough while in the shower?” Joe tried again. His knees were still red and somewhat sore from kneeling in front of Nicky on the hard floor a few minutes ago and sucking him off. 

“How could I ever get enough of you?” Nicky simply asked between busy kisses. Nicky told himself he could still taste himself on Joe’s swollen lips even after the shower. That thought didn’t go unnoticed and went straight to his dick. Unlike Joe he still hadn’t wrapped the towel around his waist and his renewed arousal was beginning to show in an obvious way. 

Joe clearly sensed Nicky harden against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s neck as the kiss deepened. Nicky’s grip on his hips was firmer now and Joe was gradually starting to feel the effect of their steamy make out session himself. 

Nicky had an idea and pressed his mouth to Joe’s ear. In a low whisper he said “I’m gonna bend you over that counter and make you face the mirror so you’ll see every second of yourself being fucked hard. How about that?” 

Joe nearly whimpered in pure want and felt a tingle down his spine at the sound of Nicky’s deep, hushed voice in his ear. 

Nicky let go of his hips and spun him around by the shoulders so he faced the broad bathroom mirror. He placed a hand on the middle of Joe’s muscular back and pushed down until his upper body rested against the counter. In a swift motion Nicky removed the towel around Joe’s waist and threw it on the floor. 

Joe inhaled deeply when Nicky pressed against him. Nicky bent over too to reach Joe’s ear where he whispered “I can’t wait to see you watching yourself screaming out loud and cumming hard.” Joe could only moan at the thought. 

Nicky raised himself up and fumbled around in an open drawer next to them. He knew the lube was in the bedroom but there had to be some alternative in here. He opened another and spotted half a jar of vaseline.  _ Perfect _ . 

At first he scooped a generous amount up using two fingers. Then he changed his mind and added some to a third finger as well. A shudder born of arousal escaped Joe when Nicky’s slick fingers found his entrance. 

Nicky placed a knee between Joe’s legs, urging him to spread them wider. He circled a single finger around his opening. He saw Joe tense up and relax soon after, used to the sensation after so many years, decades and centuries. 

Joe edged forward further onto the counter when Nicky’s index finger entered him. He shifted on his feet, that only just touched the ground, alternating between putting his weight on one of them. Nicky’s heart beat ten times faster at the sight: Joe eager with need, rocking his hips as an invitation for more friction, more action. 

Two sets of eyes made contact in the mirror in front of them. Nicky had to stop himself from removing his single finger then and there and push himself into Joe in a single thrust. He had always noted a certain look in Joe’s eyes at different intervals during the act. 

Now, with just the one finger inside him, curling and stretching him, his eyes were big in wonder and his eyebrows mostly relaxed. Like he was wondering how the next step would feel. How long until the next digit? Would it be good or would it burn in discomfort? 

Deciding it would be a sin to let Joe wait much longer, he pushed a second finger in him without warning. Joe clenched around his fingers and the look in his eyes changed accordingly. Concentrating on accommodating both fingers, Joe’s eyes went wide for a second until by sheer willpower he could relax again. 

Nicky wasted no time and worked them in and out of Joe in a steady rhythm, earning himself a quick gasp when he curled them up. 

Joe was on the tips of his toes now, shifting from side to side. Nicky almost doubled over. His cock was aching and throbbing uncomfortably in need. Drops of water ran down his forehead either from his still undried hair or from pearls of sweat. 

Nicky ran his free hand down Joe’s back, stopping at the crease of his hips. A ring finger sought entry into Joe at last. 

Joe’s arms lay in front of him. Having nothing to grip onto on the smooth counter, he balled his hands into fists when he felt the third and what would be the final finger enter him, and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. His breaths were uneven and shallow. 

Nicky had always been meticulous and now was no exception. He kept fingering Joe until the resistance settled and muscles relaxed. He settled into a rhythm of curling one finger, then two and finally all three over and over. 

Joe whined louder and moved back to seat himself further onto Nicky’s fingers. He moved back and forth, easily fucking himself while Nicky kept his fingers still. Yet again, they made eye contact and Nicky stilled Joe by grabbing his hip, making Joe cry out for friction but none came. 

Removing his left hand from Joe’s hip to coat his dick with vaseline, Nicky pulled out his fingers in a hurried manner. Joe bit his lip to keep himself from yelping. He watched attentively in the mirror as Nicky stepped closer behind him and positioned himself between Joe’s legs. Nicky reached down to spread his legs wider, but Joe was way ahead of him. 

Nicky gripped his shoulders firmly with both hands when he guided himself into Joe. Joe shut his eyes tightly and pressed his nails further into his palms until Nicky had penetrated him fully. The initial stretch and pain lasted some seconds, all of which Nicky stayed still inside him. 

When Joe rocked his hips as a signal to Nicky, he pulled slowly away until he was almost out again. Staying still for another few seconds, Joe couldn’t hold himself back and pushed down on Nicky’s cock. Nicky relocated his hands from Joe’s shoulders to his hips to keep him in place. Joe protested half heartedly, but stayed in place on the counter, unmoving. 

Nicky reached forward and grabbed a handful of Joe’s wet curls to pull his head backwards and make eye contact with Nicky in the mirror. Joe bent over in front of him with Nicky’s cock buried inside him would never cease to be one of Nicky’s favorite sights. And he just hoped Joe appreciated the sight as much as he did. 

Joe watched Nicky roll his hips as he moved inside him, pushing in and out, back and forth. The first few times elicited a faint whimper from Joe. 

Keeping a steady and leisurely pace at first slowly but surely made Nicky’s patience run low and he made sure his stance on the slippery bathroom floor was a solid one before he picked up the pace and rammed into Joe faster and harder this time. 

Joe’s hips slammed into the corner of the counter. “Aah!” All he could do was cry out after Nicky’s rhythm drastically changed. 

The bathroom counter creaked and Joe found himself wondering if it would be able to hold up against Nicky’s vigorous thrusts that drove him into it at full speed and had the few things on top of it rocking like an earthquake had started out of nowhere. 

His own erection was firmly pressed against his thigh and the wooden counter. Joe’s pleading eyes sought Nicky’s over his shoulder, but Nicky must have deemed it too early since he made no move to take Joe’s cock in hand but simply continued thrusting. 

Joe folded his hands in front of his face and rested his chin on them. He remembered Nicky’s words and studied the two of them in the mirror. Him bent over the counter with Nicky towering over him and pushing into him from behind was quite the arousing sight. 

All thoughts suddenly disappeared from him however when Nicky moved and changed his position, allowing him to push further into Joe. That hit the magic spot inside him and he closed his eyes while moaning softly. He bit his lower lip hard when Nicky hit it over and over. Stars took shape in the corner of his vision, behind now tightly shut eyelids. 

Nicky had let go of Joe’s hair a while ago and bent over him so he was pressed firmly on top of him and against his back. 

“Open your mouth, I want to hear you moan and whine”, Nicky ordered. It took some seconds before Nicky’s words made sense in Joe’s foggy mind and he stopped biting his lip. 

“Unngh, Nicky!” Joe whimpered softly. “Nicolo …” 

Joe became more aware of his leaking cock for every time Nicky drove his own deep into him and touched that sweet spot. He fumbled to get his hands free and reach for himself so he could get some release from the built up pressure, but Nicky was faster and pinned his hands to the small of his back before laying down on top of him again. 

Joe had no means of moving now. His hands pinned down and Nicky firmly pressed onto his back, all he could do was stay still and feel Nicky’s dick moving in him. He knew every inch of it and how every pulsing vein felt deep within him. 

His legs shivered beneath him and he could feel them going damp, especially where Nicky was pressed against them. 

Nicky eased his rapid thrusts somewhat to pull back, straighten up and allow for some room between Joe and the counter. He let go of Joe’s hands and reached around to take Joe’s cock in his hand, feeling precum running down his fingers. For a short while he could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from Joe. 

Nicky began stroking to the same rhythm as his own pushes. Joe moaned at the attention and shifted beneath him to prop himself up by the elbows, lifting his upper body from the counter so he was leaning on it rather than lying on it. 

Placing the other hand on Joe’s back, Nicky guided him back down again so his vision of Joe in the mirror was clear. 

Joe could feel he was close to cumming now. He trembled and moaned when Nicky let his thumb caress the head of his cock, precum acting as lube for a smooth stroke. With each stroke he could feel the tension building up and his release coming nearer. 

Nicky eased his thrusts down to a more leisurely speed and concentrated on Joe’s length. He could feel him tense around Nicky when he stroked him quicker. 

Joe moaned and cried out when he orgasmed and came all over Nicky’s nimble fingers. Nicky fucked him rougher through the aftershocks, making Joe feel overstimulated and raw. Heavy breaths replaced moans. Nicky was close to cumming himself when Joe’s muscles tensed further around him. 

He continued for a while though, pushing into Joe who lay limp on top of the counter now. Nicky fucked him harder the closer he was to orgasming, eliciting low grunts from Joe. With his precum already spilled inside Joe and his release nearing rapidly, he grabbed Joe’s hips, lifted him up slightly and thrusted in him a few more times before spending himself inside Joe. 

Looking at Joe in the mirror when he felt Nicky’s seed in him made Nicky’s cock twitch a couple of more times before softening. Exhaling deeply, he stopped pushing and stood still for one or two seconds. At last he withdrew from Joe, making him yelp in surprise at the final pull-out. 

They were both sweaty and close to wetter than when they exited the shower some time ago. Nicky picked up Joe’s discarded towel and wiped the semen dripping from inside him away. 

Joe pushed himself up and turned around to look directly at Nicky now and not through a mirror. His legs felt wobbly. Their lips met for a kiss and they embraced in the steamy bathroom. 

“Look at us! We almost need a shower now”, Nicky suggested. 

Joe grinned and shook his head before turning on the water again. 


End file.
